


Happy Birthday, Love

by kiranightshade



Series: My Lost Soul (Lead Me to Redemption) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Beta Derek, Birthday Smut, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Filthy, High Heels, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Polyamory, Porn Video, Smut, Teasing, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiranightshade/pseuds/kiranightshade
Summary: "Darling, baby, you want to make your daddy proud, don't you?""Yes alpha.""Then get on the bed. I'll turn on the camera.""I'm nervous.""Why is that?""I look ridiculous.""You look absolutely stunning, baby.""Can we watch it before we send it to him?""Of course, baby.""Thank you, alpha."





	Happy Birthday, Love

**Author's Note:**

> I promised an entire side piece of birthday smut and I deliver. Enjoy your 1k of utter filth. I know I did.
> 
> I wanted this to feel like you were watching the video, so this could be seen as third person limited or a first person Stiles, as he is the one watching it. I think I did an alright job, all things considered.

A little red dot blinks in the corner.

Peter smiles at the screen, revealing Derek on the bed behind him as Peter steps back. Peter is naked and already half-hard when he settles on the bed beside Derek. He hums the happy birthday song as he slides his hand under the collar of Derek’s robe, all the while staring at the screen. 

Derek’s huff of laughter is quickly turned to moans as Peter flicks a nipple. Peter slides his hand back up his neck and cradles his jaw in his hand, baring him to his teasing kisses. 

“Darling, didn’t you have something you wanted to say to your daddy?”

Derek whines, leaning further into his touch. 

“Oh? You’d rather show him? Well go on,” Peter lifts himself to his knees, bracketing Derek in between them. He coaxes Derek into untying his robe, keeping him facing the screen the entire time. The robe is short enough that he doesn’t have to move to discard it, and what a delectable sight it reveals. 

Thin, white satin pantyhose cover his shaved legs, straining as Derek’s erection grows, a cute little bow in the center. Derek folds his legs up enough for his white heels to show on screen, the straps reaching halfway up to his knee. The entire ensemble completed with a simple white choker around his neck. 

Peter doesn’t resist the urge to run his hands over Derek’s exposed thighs, and why shouldn’t he? Something so pretty deserves to be appreciated.

“Isn’t your baby beautiful,” Peter sighs into Derek’s hairline, but he keeps eye contact with the screen as he says it.

“Look at him. He got all dressed up just for you. Isn’t that right darling?”

Derek nods, an embarrassed flush spreading from his cheeks down his neck. 

Peter’s hand travels higher up this time, brushing over the transparent fabric trapping Derek’s hard cock. 

Derek whines and thrusts up for more friction. Peter tuts.

“Patience darling. You want to give daddy a good show, don’t you?”

“Alpha,” Derek keens. He looks away from the screen and brushes his lips against Peter’s cheek. “Alpha please.” 

Peter’s eyes flash. The hand not ghosting over Derek’s cock grips his waist, pulling him flush against him. Derek presses against him with a cry as he squeezes his cock before he can stop himself. 

“Careful darling,” Peter says through fangs in Derek’s ear, “or I might just lose my patience and you’re not prepared for something like that.”

“Sorry alpha.”

“It’s alright. I forgive you.”

Peter traces a line up Derek’s chest, causing him to shiver, before inching its way down and under the line of his panties. He doesn’t touch his cock, not yet, but he does trace the edges. Derek is visibly straining to keep still. 

Peter sucks an earlobe into his mouth, and begins to suck lightly down his neck. “That’s good, baby. Such a good boy, being so patient for your daddy.”

Derek nods vigorously, tilting his head back in hopes for a kiss. He gets one, but not on the lips. He jumps at the sudden pressure on his jugular, but is just as quick to melt into it. Sighing contentedly, he leans back into Peter’s arms, open and vulnerable and trusting to whatever his alpha decides to give him. 

It is then that Peter takes proper hold of his dick, building him up quickly. When Derek still doesn’t buck into him, he lets him come, and kisses him on the lips once before leaning away for the lube. 

Derek is pliant in his arms, and relaxed as he opens him up to three fingers. At this angle, the screen does not show their faces, but that’s more than compensated for with the lovely view of the shadows cast on Derek’s spread legs and Peter’s ass and shoulder blades. 

The next few minutes are filled with Derek writhing half underneath Peter, trading deep, slow kisses as he prepares for Peter’s knot. 

Peter removes his fingers, and settles them sideways across the bed, leaving a perfect view for the trail of bruising kisses he leaves down Derek’s chest and stomach, only stopping once he reaches the lace covering Derek’s erection. He mouths at him, rubbing himself to full hardness until Derek can’t contain his whines any longer. 

Making soothing noises, Peter straightens up enough to line himself with Derek’s hole, guiding him to face him before pushing in. 

Derek’s reflexively spreads his legs wider, leaning up into Peter. Peter smiles, and doesn’t stop until he’s all the way in. He stills, distracting Derek with more deep kisses, their tongues visibly mapping each other out as they move. Their throats constrict, hands tense and relax, gripping each other, wandering without rhyme or reason. 

When the last of the tension bleeds out of Derek’s shoulders and thighs, Peter thrusts hard into him, breaking away from their kiss with a gasp and an infectious laugh. Derek cups his alpha’s cheeks and revels in the carefully contained power in every thrust. His cries grow louder and begin to bleed into each other as he speeds up until he is left with little air enough to breathe. 

Claws dig into shoulders and hips, thighs and tangled hair. Bite marks frame yellowing bruises wherever they can reach. They do not heal, for one is with an alpha and the other does not wish them to fade. 

One can tell the moment when his knot begin to expand because they suddenly still, only for Peter to thrust even faster than before until he cannot thrust at all. They are both breathing hard into the other’s mouth, gazing heavily into each other’s eyes. 

“That’s it baby. So good. So perfect.”

“Alpha.”

Derek’s thigh muscles contract and Peter gasps. The following noises implies that he has come, and the resulting fullness brings Derek to climax as well. 

Peter rolls them so that he is on his back, Derek curled on his chest. One hand cards through his sweaty hair, while the other takes his hand and tangles their fingers together. 

“Do you think daddy will like it?” Derek asks shyly.

The video ends. The screen goes black.

Stiles thinks it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear, this takes place within days of Stiles' birthday. It was originally supposed to be apart of the last update but I felt it would be too tacked on so I gave it its own installment.


End file.
